


Setting the Record Straight

by OreoLuvr13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, F/M, M/M, Protective Gallaghers (Shameless US), Protective Mickey Milkovich, Tami is awful, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: Tami has been making snide comments about the Gallaghers, most notably about Ian, to Lip for a while now. But this is the first time she has made one in front of someone besides Lip. They set her straight.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti
Comments: 22
Kudos: 549





	Setting the Record Straight

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a fan of Tami’s at all. I know she’s new to the whole Gallagher dynamic but she should really think before she opens her mouth to make a comment about something she knows nothing about. This is the end result of my anger with Tami, lol. Enjoy!

“Damn it!” Tami says as she slams her cell phone down on the countertop. She runs her fingers over her forehead in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Debbie asks as she hands Franny a spoon for her cereal.

“Cami can’t watch Fred. He can’t start daycare until next week. And I have a full day of customers lined up. I had to cancel Ms. Filipakkis three times already. I can’t cancel on her again,” Tami explains.

“So?” Carl asks as he combs through a laundry basket looking for a clean shirt. “Get someone else to watch the kid.”

Tami rolls her eyes. “Like it’s that easy.” She turns to Debbie.

Debbie holds her hands up. “Don’t look at me. I have a business meeting.”

“She has a meeting with a potential pimp,” Carl says.

“Shut up, Carl!” Debbie hisses as she motions to Franny who is oblivious to the conversation that’s going on. She’s too busy playing with her Cheerios. “She’s not a pimp. She’s a perspective business partner.”

“Whatever,” Carl says as he lifts a somewhat clean shirt in victory. “I can’t watch Fred either. I got this cop thing all day.”

“I have school and then a meeting with a potential sponsor,” Liam says not looking up from his phone. “Can’t do it.”

“Just fucking great,” Tami says.

“Have Ian watch him,” Carl says as he sits down at the table. “I think he’s off today.”

Tami snorts. “You fucking joking? Ian just got out of jail. He can’t watch Fred.”

“I didn’t know that doing time disqualified you from watching Fred,” Debbie says. “If that’s the case then like half of us are eliminated off the bat.”

“Including me,” Carl says.

Tami looks at him. “What? You’re like 18.”

“I’ll be nineteen next month. Besides it was a couple of years ago. A little drug thing.” Carl says waving it off with his hand like it was no big deal.

“Wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for freaking Sami,” Debbie says. “And anyways, you do know that Lip was picked up for driving a stolen car when he was sixteen. Not to mention he got into a couple of scrapes with the cops for fighting and truancy.”

“What?” Tami says and then shakes his head. “He was a kid when he did that stuff. Ian was just released a couple of weeks ago. He set a van on fire! Someone could have been hurt.”

“What the hell is your problem with Ian?” Carl asks. “You’ve had it out for him since he got home.”

“Yeah, you haven’t exactly rolled out the welcome mat.” Debbie adds.

“Excuse me if I don’t want an ex-con and his psychopath boyfriend around my kid,” Tami says as she runs her hand through her hair. “I can’t believe that I’m explaining myself to you guys.”

“Why are you explaining yourself?” Lip asks as he enters the kitchen with Fred on his hip. Hair still wet from the shower.

Tami takes the baby from Lip and kisses the infant on the cheek. “They don’t get why I don’t want Ian to watch Fred.”

“She acts like just because Ian was in jail, he’s going to hurt Fred.” Debbie says. “Ian wouldn’t hurt anyone. The whole van thing happened because the gay Jesus thing got out of control.”

“The whole gay Jesus thing was because he was off his meds. He wouldn’t have done anything like that if his meds were balanced out,” Carl says.

Tami laughs. “So that makes it better. As long as he’s on his meds, everything’s good. He only does really fucked up shit when his lithium levels are off. You know like join the army and runaway with his boyfriend’s kid.”

“You told her that?” Liam asks his brother, shaking his head. Phone forgotten for the moment. “That’s not right.”

“Yeah that’s pretty fucked up,” Carl says. “Yeah Ian ran away with Tevenny.”

“Yevgeny,” Debbie corrects.

“Yevgeny,” Carl continues. “But when I got arrested because of that bitch Sami, Ian was there at the police station and then again at the sentencing with his hands shaking and him sick to his stomach because he was getting used to his meds. You know why he was there? Because he’s fucking family and family is there for each other.”

“He got his brother to track me down when I ran away last year before Fiona left,” Liam adds.

“Wait? You ran away?” Carl asks.

“I would trust Ian with Franny in heartbeat,” Debbie says ignoring Carl’s questions.

“He ran away with a baby!” Tami yells.

“What the fuck are you yelling about?” Mickey asks as he enters the kitchen.

“Nice shirt,” Carl says with a smirk when he sees Mickey’s uniform.

“Fuck off, asshole.” Mickey says giving Carl the finger. “What’s going on?”

Everyone in the kitchen is quiet. “What the fuck? A room of silent Gallaghers. The world must be ending.”

“Tami doesn’t want Ian to watch Fred because he was in prison,” Liam finally says.

“And because she ran away with your kid before Ian was diagnosed,” Debbie adds.

“How the fuck did she find that out?” Mickey asks.

If the silence wasn’t enough to confirm who the culprit is, all eyes on Lip does.

“You fucking asshole,” Mickey says shaking his head. “While you were running your mouth, did you also tell her how Ian facetimed you from jail right after the rugrat was born?”

“Ian facetimed you from jail, Lip?” Debbie asks. “Aren’t they banned?”

“They are,” Carl confirms.

Mickey nods. “I bribed a guard. Got it because Ian was so fucking frazzled when he found out that Lip’s bitch baby mama had complications delivering the second coming.” 

“Man, Ian has you whipped.” Carl says shaking his head.

“Shut up, Dan-o,” Mickey says turning to Lip. “While he should have been only thinking about staying safe, he was worried about you. Your kid and your baby mama. Ian won’t do anything to hurt your kid. And fuck you for thinking that he would.”

“We know that,” Lip says. Mickey rolls his eyes. “I do. I know that Ian will never hurt Fred.”

Tami lets out a snicker as Lip continues. “But Tami’s feelings are valid. She has a right to feel the way she does.”

“I’m sorry if I sound harsh, but I don’t feel comfortable with Ian watching Fred. Maybe in time, but not right now. Maybe that will change once I get to know him better.” Tami says as she holds Fred closer.

“Yeah because you wouldn’t want to rush into anything huge without getting to know someone first,” Debbie says with a smirk.

“Fuck you both,” Mickey says shaking his head at the young parents. “You both deserve each other. You think you’re better than the rest of us. Too good to stay in the house, but you’re fine drinking the coffee and using the hot water,” Mickey says pointing to Tami’s coffee cup and then upstairs. “Fucking hypocrites.” He turns to Lip. “I want to tell you not to bother asking your brother to watch your kid when she’s not around, but that will only hurt Ian. And we both know he’s a better person than the two of you.”

“Mickey,” Lip says. “Don’t act that way. It’s nothing personal.”

“Nothing personal?” Debbie says. “That’s exactly what it sounds like to me. Come on, Franny. Let’s get going. I have to drop you off at Head Start before my meeting.”

“Morning,” Ian greets cheerfully. He goes to kiss Freddy on the forehead on his way to the refrigerator to get some juice, but Mickey pulls him back by the nape of his neck at the last second. Planting a kiss on the redhead’s cheek. “What’s going on?”

“Nothin,’” Mickey says. “Come on let’s get some breakfast. My shift doesn’t start until ten.”

“Okay,” Ian nods. Any suspicion that something is amiss is ignored, at least for now as he follows Mickey out the back door. The other Gallaghers follow suit leaving just Tami, Lip, and Freddie in the kitchen.

“Fuck,” Lip sighs.


End file.
